Down Time
by CyXandrix
Summary: Sequel to 'To be a Guardian' Jack and Aster have been married for over a century, and things are finally peaceful. No threats to the future of the world, no massive battles where the planet hangs in the balance! Things are going good for the most part. What happens though when someone new sets their sights on the winter spirit? And what happens when they don't play fair?
1. Chapter 1 - Contact

Disclaimer: I do not own Jack Frost, Bunnymund or any other characters from the Rise of the Guardian's universe; I just love them a lot!

**So I did it again, I had an idea that got stuck in my head! Naturally I felt bad for the poor thing, trapped in such a terrible place and I just had to let it out! Here is the first chapter for my newest brainchild, rather short but it was mostly an introduction. Let me know what you think!**

Jack collapsed against the furry chest, panting heavily as the glow slowly faded from his body. He smiled as the familiar arms came up to wrap around him lightly as he lay on Aster's chest, rising and falling with the rabbits panting. "Two hundred years" Jack said in a joking tone.

"What do you mean?" Aster asked, still rather breathless.

"Two hundred years," Jack repeated, then continued "and I still can believe your stamina sometimes."

Aster laughed heartily at that "your no joke yourself frostbite" he said, nuzzling Jack's hair.

"Training my dear rabbit" Jack said with a wink. He settled himself down, his head lying against the broad chest of his husband. "I've missed you these last few days" Jack said quietly.

"I know sweetie, I'm sorry about that. Easter's only a week away and I'm swamped." Aster said, hugging Jack tighter then pushing him back slightly so he could look into those ice blue eyes "I promise though, as soon as Easter is over, and I've rested up, I'm all yours."

"I'll hold you to that." Jack said with a grin, pulling the rabbit in for a kiss.

Jack stirred, his mind slowly shaking the veil of sleep. Jack stretched, feeling the familiar pang when his arm met empty air on the rabbit's side of their bed. Aster must have gotten up early…again. Jack hated waking up alone, he couldn't really explain why, other then, after three hundred years of waking up alone it felt nice to wake up next to his husband, and he had gotten used to it. He wished that Easter was already over and he could have his Aster back. Jack sighed. He knew he was being silly, and more than a little selfish, but he couldn't help it. Jack had grown to dread late winter and early spring over the last couple centuries, the iron of that fact not lost on the winter spirit. Jack would always love winter, it was his season after all, but between his responsibilities and the approach of Easter, he didn't see his rabbit nearly as much as he would have liked. His favorite part of the year had actually become mid-April, right after Easter when Aster was resting after the holiday, last year the couple had spent four full days in their room, only leaving to get food and use the restroom, Jack grinned at the memory.

Sliding out of bed Jack walked over to their small wardrobe and pulled out a fresh hoodie, slipping it over his head he grabbed his pants, hopping into them as he left the room. He make his way to the bathroom, a smile spreading on his face when he saw the 'I love you!' scrawled across the mirror in soap. Still grinning Jack cleaned off the mirror, replacing Aster's message with one of his own. Continuing on he grabbed a quick breakfast and walked out into the warren. He didn't know what to do with himself today. He could go help Aster, but he knew he would just get in the way, and the faster his rabbit finished today the faster he would be free for some Jack time. Jack thought for a while, eventually deciding that he would go flying. It had been weeks since he'd had a real good fly and he suddenly wanted one really badly. With a look over towards the dye rivers where he knew Aster would be Jack lunched himself into the air, shooting up and away from the warren, quickly climbing into the upper reaches of the sky.

Jack loved the feeling of flying the utter freedom it gave him, nobody else around, the wind whipping his hair every which way, the cold clean air of the upper atmosphere, it gave Jack a rush like nothing else, well, almost nothing else, he amended to himself. He had been flying for hours, enjoying the embrace of the wind, too cold for most but just right to him. He flew for the pure joy of it, loving every aspect of it. As he crossed over the shape of the United States he decided it wasn't to late in the year for a little flurry. Descending down towards the north of the country he laughed he complete witlessness of his free-fall. Closing his eyes Jack began to summon his power forward, preparing to drop a little snow over the Midwest.

_SMACK!_

Jack collided with something midair, hard, his head spinning as he flailed through the air, falling wildly as he struggled to right himself. Blinking blearily he finally righted himself, slowing his decent significantly I the process. Looking around Jack searched for whatever the hell had hit him mid-flight. His eyes fell upon a small form bellow him, plummeting toward the ground. Jack dove without a second though, Dropping his arms to his sides and willing the wind for carry him faster. He had a lot of distance to make up and the ground was approaching fast, the figure below him coming more into focus as he grew closer. Finally Jack reached the figure and he eyes grew wide. He was staring at a teenager, no more than eighteen or nineteen. He was shirtless, wearing nothing but a pair of orange shorts and black tennis shoes, the wind wiping his red hair in every direction. Jack had to admit that he was very attractive, his body well-muscled, as though he spent most of his time active, though not actively working out.

Jack grabbed with teen, cradling his unconscious form in his arms as he pulled out of his dive a mere two hundred feet from the ground. Jack slowed himself as he skimmed across the ground, coming to a skipping stop in the middle of an empty field. Jack looked down as the teen in his arms just in time to see him blink his eyes open, the fiery orange of his irises showing as his eyes widened. He looked at Jack with a mixture of wonder and disbelief "Well I'll be a burning bush. Jack Frost."

**There ya go, whatcha think? Had to do another little min cliffhanger, my last chapters just had WAY to much closure for my liking ;P**

**As always thank you to everyone who reads, comments on, likes, favorites, follows, loves, idolized, does interpretative dace of, or knits scenes from my stories (people don't actually do this, I just wanted to keep typing things, unless you actually do interpretive dances of my stories I which case I would LOVE to see it!)! I love all the feedback and I'm so glad people like it!**


	2. Chapter 2 - Mistake

Disclaimer: I do not own Jack Frost, Bunnymund or any other character's from the rise of the guardians universe, I just love them a lot!

**Alright guys, here is the second part, no idea how many parts there will be, but looking like at least 5-6 at the rate things are going, and assuming this one goes well there is one or two more stories planned now! I got a random shot of extra double strength inspiration today and now I'm writing up a storm!**

**As always thank you to everyone for your kind review and for following and favoriting my work! I can honestly say I probably wouldn't have written near as much as I have if not for your support to thank you!**

**Enjoy!**

Jack looked at the teen currently lounging in his arms. He was quite sure he had never seen him before, Jack would have remembered seeing a face as…well, perfect as his, that's for sure. Realizing he was still holding the now conscious teen Jack quickly tiled his arms, standing him up before taking a step back and getting a full look at the teen. He really was gorgeous; Jack thought he should call aeropostale to see if they'd lost a model. "Do I know you?" Jack asked, cocking his head to the side.

A slightly dark look crossed over the teens face bit vanished in a second "I doubt it, nobody knows me. Everyone knows you of course, the famous Jack Frost, savior of the world twice over, guardian spirit of winter, joy, happiness and anything generally rated to fun, and drop dead gorgeous if the clearly not over exaggerated stories are to be believed!" Said the teen, ending it all with a dazzling smile.

Jack snorted "wow, I sound a lot more impressive when you leave out all the times I've messed up." He said, his face going slightly red in embarrassment. "And that still doesn't tell me who you are." Jack said accusingly.

"I don't believe you ever asked my name" said the seen, winking at Jack "now that you have though, you can call me Kyle, Kyle Inferno, spirit of summer at your service!" Kyle said with a deep bow. Righting himself he brought a small fireball to life in his right hand, leaning back and blowing it into the air where it exploded into a large sunburst.

Jack stared at Kyle, digesting that latest piece of information. He had noticed some time ago that summer seemed stronger than it used to, and he had heard whispering of a new summer spirit having appeared, but he'd never been able to confirm them. Now his proof stood not five feet from him, grinning widely after his little display. "Actually, your wrong. I have heard of you, well not YOU per say, but I've heard that a summer spirit had risen. It's good to finally know the truth of those rumors, and it's nice to meet you Kyle." Jack said, holding out his hand to Kyle.

The summer spirit took his hand and shook it briefly before stepping back. "It's nice to meet you to frosty. What brings you here this time of year? Thought you were all done?" He asked, sounding sincere in his interest.

'It's never too late for snow." Jack said, not wanting to get into the real reason he was out flying well past his usual time.

"Ah, so just because then, excellent reason!" Kyle said, grinning at Jack

Jack grinned back, finding the summer spirits natural excitement and joy refreshing. He loved Aster, but he could be a real stick in the mud sometimes, especially this time of year.

"So you got any plans for the day, or just gonna drop some snow on a few unsuspecting cows?" Kyle asked, sounding somewhat haughty at the suggestion.

"Why? What do you have in mind?" Jack asked, seeing an all to familiar gleam in the summer spirit's orange eyes.

"Wanna have some fun freaking people out?" He asked with a mischievous grin that Jack had only ever seen in the mirror.

It had been forever since Jack had pulled a good prank, even longer since it had been on anyone except Aster or the other guardians "I'm in" Jack said with a grin to match Kyle's.

An hour later the two were sitting in the middle of some small town in the middle of nowhere, hidden from anyone who may see them by the gilded roof of the capital building they were camped on. Jack peaked over the edge, summoning forth his power over winter to make a heavy snow fall over the city. Thirty second later Kyle peeked over the edge, summoning his power to bright sunlight down on the city, melting the snow and bringing the air to a nice seventy degrees. After another minutes Jack would peek up, replacing the sun with snow and the process would repeat, which it had been doing for the last twenty minutes. By this time there was a crown of humans gather in the city square, police officers, normal people and several scientist types. Their searching was in vain, because they didn't believe in, and therefore could not hear the two spirits on top of the building, cackling like mad med.

Jack wiped tears from his eyes, his stomach hurt from laughing, he could remember having this much fun in months. The looks on the faces of the scientists as they tried to figure out what on earth was happening was priceless. His was laughing so hard he almost didn't notice the shift in the human's faces, the look of confusion shifting to terror as they looked up into the sky. Jack's stomach dropped as he turned to see a funnel cloud rapidly descending from the sky, touching down right outside of the small town. Only then did Jack remember what happened when a warm front and a cold front met. "Kyle!" he shouted, turning his friend to look as the approaching twister.

"Shit! We have to get out of here!" He said , turning to take off.

"We have to help them!" jack said, pointing to the people now scurrying for cover "This is our fault."

"Yes, it is." Said a cold voice from behind Jack, he knew that voice.

Jack turned slowly, wincing as Jamie came into view, his brow furrowed, glaring at Jack with a mixture is sadness and disappointment. "Hey Jamie, haven't seen you in a while, how are thing?"

"Cut it Jack. What the hell do you think you're doing?" Jamie said not moving his shaming look from Jack.

"We were having a little fun, you should try it sometime stiff." Kyle said, glaring at Jamie.

"Get lost prick." Jamie said without looking at Kyle "well Jack, your 'fun' nearly cost forty eight people in three states their lives. Be glad I could intervene here."

Jack felt his heart sink at Jamie's words…he had almost killed nearly fifty people because of some stupid prank. He was better than that, he had grown out of this kid stuff, at least enough to know what he was taking things too far. Kyle didn't share Jack's feeling, his eyes flared up with rage as he took a step toward Jamie "Say that to my face." He growled.

"Get lost prick" Jamie said, glancing at Kyle for a brief moment before turning toward the tornado "come on Jack, we need to fix this mess."

Jack took a half step toward Jamie when a fireball flew between them, straight at the back of Jamie's head. It vanished before it got near the guardian of time, Jamie turned around and looked at a suddenly pale Kyle, his eyebrows raised.

"Kyle, spirit of summer, meet Jamie, Father Time." Jack said weakly.

"Your Father…I'm sorry sir." Kyle said, his eyes growing wide.

"Get lost" Jamie said before turning once again.

Jack looked at Kyle apologetically before motioning with his head for him to leave. Kyle looked hurt for a second before adopting a 'whatever' look and flying away. It was only then that Jack noticed the tornado, the people on the ground, everything, was frozen in place. He looked as Jamie with the sense of awe that had often crept up since his friend had taken on the mantel of guardian of time. Jack followed Jamie into the tornado "We need a cold spot here," Jamie said and Jack obliged, following his friend around and creating spots of extreme cold wherever he directed. After several minutes Jamie said "that will do it" and with that things started moving again, the people running and screaming even as the storm dissipated, the cold air destroying its structure. "You should probably go home Jack" Jamie said flatly.

Jack hung his head, looking at his friend he felt ashamed of his actions, and what they have almost wrought. "I'm sorry…it was an accident…" he said weakly.

"I know Jack, I know." Jamie said. He rested his hand on Jack's shoulder for a moment and then he was gone. Jack slowly lifted into the air, beginning the long flight back to the Warren with nothing to accompany him but his guilt and the fifty lives he had nearly snuffed out.

When Jack arrived at the warren it was nearly dark, his mood and lack of a desire to face Aster had led to the return trip taking much longer then it strictly had to. His faint hope that maybe Jamie hadn't told Aster died as we walked into their little burrow to see Aster standing there, half in shadow, waiting for him. Jack's mind immediately went to the last time he had seen Aster stand like that, the night Jack had admitted his feeling for the rabbit and he almost smiled at the thought…almost. "Hey honey…" Jack said weakly, attempting happy and managing terrified and guilty.

Aster sighed "Jack…what were you thinking?" he asked, not accusing but…disappointed. That disappointment cut Jack deeper than anything else, he would have much rather the rabbit yelled at him, told him how stupid and irresponsible he had been…anything but that resigned disappointment.

"…I wasn't" Jack finely said, his voice barely more than a whisper.

Aster sighed, his resolve breaking at the utter devastation in Jack's voice. He walked over and hugged Jack tightly, pulling his winter spirit close "Promise me you won't do anything like that again."

Jack nodded into the rabbits chest and he burying his face there. "I'm sorry" he said "It was stupid, it was supposed to be funny, it just…just got out of hand."

"I know baby." Aster said, stroking Jack's hair. "I love you" He said, the words warming Jacks like nothing else could.

"I love you to." Jack said, pulling away from Aster in order to stretch up and kiss him. Aster returned the kiss happily, only pulling way when he and Jack were both breathing harder the normal.

"I don't want to hanging out with this new spirit." Aster said suddenly, making Jack step back.

"What do you mean?" Jack asked, looking at Aster as thought he'd just grow wings.

"This new spirit…Kyle. I don't like the influence he had on you today, your smarter than that, you know better than to use your powers so recklessly." Aster said, his expression slightly guarded as he looked a Jack.

"That's why he needs someone like me, someone more experience, to teach him control him to powers." Jack said, staring at Aster.

"Jamie says he is nearly eighty years old, and he has always been just a reckless. Remember the fire that destroyed half the United States a couple decades ago? That was him. He's not a good spirit Jack, and I don't feel comfortable with you around him."

Jack's eyes widened in realization "Your jealous!" He exclaimed

"What? NO!" Aster protested, his ears going back slightly in embarrassment.

"That's it! You're jealous! Oh Aster, you don't be silly." Jack said, stepping forward and pulling the rabbit's face even with his "I love YOU, and I will always love YOU! Besides, his ears are really small and you know what that means." Jack added with a wink before leaning in and kissing his husband. Aster chuckled slightly at Jack's joke before leaning into the kiss, growling in desire as Jack jumped, wrapping his legs around the rabbits waits. Aster carried Jack to their bedroom, all thought of the day and its events gone for the moment.

**So there you are! Comments? Opinions? Questions? Leave them in the comments or send me a PM! **

**Also question for all you out there in reader land: What do you think of Mpreg stories? I've never been a fan because I feel that they are really ever executed very well. Leave your answer in the comments! (No, this is not going to become an mpreg story, sorry!)**


	3. Chapter 3 - Blind

Disclaimer: I do not own Jack Frost, Bunnymund or any other character from the rise of the guardians universe, I just love them a lot!

**So I had the writes and couldn't sleep, so instead I wrote this! Part three of who knows how many, though I'm about half way done baring any more ideas to add to the story! As always thank you to everyone who reads and reviews my work! And thank you for the responses to my last question! They have helped me beter plan out the sequal to this story (ya, write this one first, I know, I'm working one it! I'm posting at 3 AM, what more do you want? XD ) Also, Happy Solsti-hana-rama-kwanz-yule-mas readers!**

**Six days until Easter:**

"Sorry about yesterday." Kyle said as he and Jack walked through the woods surrounding Jack's old pond. Jack had spent the last several hours trying to find the summer spirit, despite many objections from Aster, he wanted to talk to him again. The incident yesterday had been just as much Jacks fault as Kyle's and Jack wasn't about to let Aster put all the blame on the new spirit.

"Don't worry about it." Jack said with a grin "No harm done, and it was an accident."

"It was stupid" Kyle said "I shouldn't have been using my powers like that." He looked dejected; Jack hated the frown that marred his face.

"Hey, it was just as much my fault, and I should have known better. Your still knew to this whole spirit thing, you can't be expected to know everything right off the bat!" Jack said, which made Kyle perk up slightly. Continuing in that vein Jack said "I've also had some pretty awesome teachers, a luxury you haven't had yet."

Kyle looked cautiously over at Jack and mumbled something. "What?" Jack asked with a chuckle.

"Will you teach me?" Kyle asked, not looking at Jack.

"Sure, I'd be glad to" Jack said with a smile. Kyle did look at him them, his face simply beaming. That made Jack smile to, and they walked for quite some time, smiling and talking about simple little things.

**Five days until Easter:**

Aster didn't like Jack spending so much time with Kyle, getting jealous and huffy whenever Jack mentioned him, which was just plain adorable to Jack. Still, it worried Jack a little; he didn't want his husband to worry about him when he should be focusing on bringing Easter to the children of the world. So they had agreed, Jack would meet Kyle at the pond where Aster could check up on him if he really felt it necessary. So far Jack hadn't seen any sign of his overprotective husband, which made him feel good.

Today they were talking about the history of the guardians and the spirit world in general. Kyle had been excited about everything he had been learning, up until Jack had told him about Aster. After that Kyle had been more subdued, asking fewer questions, looking like he was deep in his own thoughts. When Jack had finally asked him about it, Kyle had said he was trying to figure out how it would work with an eight foot tall rabbit, which led to a blush inducing conversation that Jack was glad Aster wasn't there for. By the end of the day Kyle was back to his old smiling self, a fact that Jack was glad for.

**Four days until Easter**

"So what is father time's deal?" Kyle asked as they sat in a treetop, high above the forest floor.

"Jamie is a good person, he's kind and he cares a lot about people. I think that's what makes it so hard for him to be Father Time sometimes. He can see what's going to happen to someone and he can't do anything about it. It must be torture, seeing someone you care about being hurt and not being able to do anything about it." Jack said his face falling as he thought of his friend.

"Why does he hate me then?" Kyle asked, sounding less hostile then he originally had.

"He doesn't hate you." Jake said, the thought "Well, he doesn't seem to like you, then again he was pretty steamed about the other day. He can't usually intervene in things unless it involved other spirits, since were usually outside the bounds of the normal world when we do things in the world we have a tendency to knock things out of balance. Its hit job to fix it when that happens."

"Ah, well I wish I knew what I did…or was going to do so I could make up for it. I want your friends to like me…" Kyle trailed off as he spoke.  
"I'm sure they will, once they meet you." Jack said, more confidently then he felt.

"It's just nice…after so long alone, it's nice to have someone to talk to, nice to have a friend again." He smiled at Jack who smiled back. He knew that feeling all too well. He had lived like that for three hundred years, and he didn't know how he had managed it.

**Three days until Easter**

"What the hell is that?" Aster asked, pointing to the small black stone hanging around Jack's neck as he walked into their burrow.

"Hello sweetie, it's good to see you to, my day was nice, yours?"

Aster kept his face expressionless as he said "Hi, I missed you, glad you hear it, busy. Now, what the hell is that?"

Jack sighed "It's a friendship necklace Kyle made me." He's known this would happen the moment the summer spirit had given him the gift, blushing furiously as he did so. Jack had been touched by the gift, and he had gladly worn his half of the matching obsidian rocks.

"A friendship necklace…he made you a friendship necklace" Aster said, sound exasperated.

"Yes, a FRIENDSHIP necklace, not an 'I want to get down and dirty with you' necklace." Jack said, getting a little annoyed with Aster's attitude.

"That's good, because if he ever did I'd have to strangle him with it." Aster said in a perfectly serious tone that made Jack smirk.  
"Come one" he said, walking over to Aster and draping his arms over the shoulders, an act only possible with Aster was sitting, and said "what do you say we go a I'll take it ALL off, and you can give me one of those necklaces I mentioned hmmm?"

Aster grunted, resisting the winter spirit now nibbling on his ear for exactly 17 seconds before his resolve broke and he was carrying Jack very rapidly toward the bedroom.

**Two days until Easter**

"So when do I get to meet the other guardians?" Kyle asked as the pair set on the edge of the pond, their feet handing into the water, a patch of ice forming around Jack's feet, the water bubbling slightly By Kyle's.

"In a few days probably, I'd say a week. That will give Aster time to bring Easter and then rest, as well as giving me time to cash in on a promise. He's usually in the best mood right after Easter, with a good rest and a full year until Easter he's damn near chipper. I'm sure North will like you, Sandy's always understanding, and Tooth is, well, she's Tooth. Aster is the only problem really." Jack said

"Why does Aster hate me?" Kyle asked

Jack couldn't exactly give him the real reason, so he decided to go with "He doesn't like new people in general. He hated me when I first joined the guardians and look at us now!" Jack grinned.

"Will I be joining the guardians?" Kyle asked, looking excited.

"Uh, well, no. Only Manny can name a new guardian." Jack said apologetically.

"Oh" Kyle said, looking rather crestfallen.

Jack didn't know what to say, so he scooted over on the bank until he was next to Kyle and grabbed his hand, saying "Don't worry, nobody knows that the future hold…well, almost nobody." Jack said with a grin. Kyle seemed cheered up and they sat talking about the other guardians in more detail for the rest of the day.

**One day until Easter**

"So tomorrows the big day hu?" Kyle said as he and Jack walked laps around the pond, it was getting late and Jack would be leaving soon, he liked to show up early in case Aster finished preparations early and had a little free time before the actual event.

"Ya, Easter, then Aster will be all mine" He said with a suggestive smile "I probably won't be able to see you for a few days, I hope you understand."

Kyle nodded "Ya, I get it." He seemed preoccupied. Jack was just about to ask him what was up when he stopped in his tracks and said "Hey Jack, can I ask you something?"

"Sure, what is it?" Jack said, stopping and turning to face Kyle.

Suddenly lips were pressed against his, soft, warm lips, lips that were unfamiliar and foreign. Jack's brain to a moment to figure out exactly what was happening, and when it did he jumped back several steps, pushing Kyle away from him "What the heck!" He said, staring at the summer spirit in shock.

"I…I don't know…I'm sorry, I just-" Kyle stopped dead, his eyes going wide, looking at something over Jack's shoulder. Jack was just about to turn when he felt himself roughly shoved aside as a large white-gray furred form walked past him and up to Kyle.

Jack stared, wide eyes as Aster faced Kyle and said, his voice deadly "Hi, you must by Kyle. We haven't been formally introduced; I'm Aster, Jack's HUSBAND!" Without that Aster's arm snapped back and forward, his right hook connecting solidly with the side of Kyle's face, sending the smaller spirit sprawling. Aster took a half step forward, glaring at Kyle until he scrambled to his feet and took flight, racing away from the infuriated rabbit. Aster watched Kyle until he was gone and then turned, not looking at Jack and walked back to the tree line, tapping his foot and vanishing down the rabbit hole the second it appeared.

Jack stared after Aster for several seconds, to stunned to react. Finally he took several steps forward until he was at the place Aster had vanished. His heart, already dragging on the ground, somehow dropped even lower when he saw the abandoned bouquet of flowers lying on the ground. Their bright white petals with little streaks of light blue spreading through them like frost seemed to be mocking him. Aster had made the flower for him as a 50th wedding anniversary gift, calling them 'Jacklillys' Slowly Jack bent and picked up the flowers, a sense of panic settling in his stomach. He had screwed up; he had been blind and not listened. He had to make things right. Tucking the flowers into his hoodie for protection Jack took flight, racing through the familiar flight back to his home…at least he hoped it was still his home.

**So there it is! DUN-DUN-DUN! :P Hope you like it, probably won't have much time tomorrow to write what with Christmas and stuffs, but hope to update the next day! As always, review if you want to see more! Feed my ego! MUWAHAHAHAH! XD**


	4. Chapter 4 - Crossing

Disclaimer: I do now own Jack Frost Bunnymund, or any other characters from the Rise of the Guardians universe, I just love them a lot!

**Wow, I wrote this during my one hour of free time today . Just couldn't wait! But short, but it does the job! Enjoy!**

Kyle flew as fast as he couple go, fleeing the furious rabbit and a scene of yet another of his failures. He didn't know why he had done it…well that wasn't true, he knew exactly why. Jack was beautiful, on the inside and the outside. He was kind, he cared about Kyle, and he had been a better friend to the summer spirit then anybody else…ever. His cheek didn't string nearly as bad as his eyes as he landed in the middle of a small forest, miles away from the lake "AHHH! Why do I keep messing up!" He yelled at the sky, burning his face in his hands.

Every time he did anything, every time he felt he was getting the hang of this spirit thing, he screwed up. The forest fires a few years back, an accident. He'd been trying to help a lost camper, but when they saw the fire spring up by itself, they had freaked out, run away and Kyle had followed them, right into the ravine hidden by the undergrowth. He felt the familiar guilt at that tearing at him, along with new guild and anguish. His life was finally looking up! He had a friend, a real friend for the first time in eight years! He had the possibility of more friend, of not being alone finally. Kyle had wanted that more than anything, and then Jack had been so sweet, and caring, and understanding and…and…"ARRRRG!" Kyle yelled out, letting loos a blast of fire that engulfed several nearby trees.

"Why am I just and idiot!" he yelled to the empty forest "Why do I have to destroy everything good that ever happens to me? Why I'm I cursed like this!" The fire around him roaring higher and stronger, spreading until it fully encompassed him in a ring. "I know Jack was Aster's! I knew it and I couldn't leave well enough alone! Why did I have to give him that stupid necklace? Why did he accept it? Why did he have to be so damn understanding, so damn comforting?" Why did he have to care? Life was so much easier when nobody cared about him, then he didn't have to care about anybody else. But Jack had cared, Jack had been there after so long alone, and Kyle had fallen for him…and he'd ruined everything. "Why!" Kyle yelled out, the word turning into a wordless scream that shifted slowly into muted sobs. His shoulders shaking Kyle sunk down to his knees, the fire around him shrinking as well until it was gone, leaving him kneeling in a ring of ash, sobbing and cursing his own stupidity.

"Tisk tisk tisk Kyle, this is no way to get what you want." Said a whisper.

Kyle looked around, wiping the tears from his face angrily "Who's there!" He demanded, angry that someone had intruded on this very private moment.

"Calm yourself, I'm a friend" said the whisper, coming from the shadow of one of the large trees that had recently been on fire. "I'm here to help."

"Oh, and how could you possibly help me? Who are you?" He said, stepping out of the sun's light and into the shadow of the tree cover.

"I'm a primal feeling dear, your anguish and grief drew me to you. I hate seeing people suffer, but usually I'm powerless to help them. You however, are a spirit, you I can help!"

"How?" Kyle asked flatly.  
"You want your beloved for yourself yes? I can arrange that. Take this" the whisper said, and a small glass vile filled with a dark swirling mist rose from the darkness and presented itself to Kyle. "Get him to drink this and he will fall madly in love with you."

"You're serious?" Kyle said skeptically "That will make Jack fall in love with me?"

"I guarantee it!" the whisper said gleefully before adding "use it well young spirit!" and then the shadow was gone, nothing but the natural shadow of the underbrush remaining.

Kyle picked up the vile and looked at it for a long time, one thought revolving in his mind. He couldn't lose Jack, he couldn't be alone again.

Jack flew as fast as he could, the usually hour flight from his pond to the warren taking him twenty minutes. His mind was reeling, fear and dread mixing with anger at himself as he replayed the events at the pond. Kyle had kissed him! How had he missed the signs, looking back they were obvious, and he'd led the poor guy on without even realizing it! And then Aster had shown up, seemingly to surprise Jack after he finished Easter prep early and seen that! How much had he seen? How much had he noticed? He'd see Jack pushing Kyle away, had seen Kyle make the move, right? Jack hoped so…he couldn't lose Aster…he just couldn't.

By the time Jack landed in front of their burrow he was on the verge of tears, every horror story and bad scenario having played itself out during his flight there. He took a deep breath and opened the door, slipping inside quickly. Aster was standing there, leaning against the far wall, his upper half hidden in shadow, only his bright green eyes visible. Jack looked into those eyes, not accusing, nor angry…hurt. Jack felt what control he had slipping as he stepped forward, the Jacklilies falling from his hoodie onto the floor, he paid them no mind. "I'm sorry" he said looking at Aster's eyes "You were right. I was blind, I didn't see the signs, you were right and I didn't listen to you and I'm sorry and I never meant for it to happen!" Jack was looking at Aster, his hands on his head like he was about to rip out his hair, and he may well have been. Espratly he continued, talking fast "He made the first move, not me, I never would have, I would never betray you like that I would never-" Jack's voice quivered on the verge of tears as he spoke. He was interrupted as Aster took one long step forward and pulled him into a hug, pressing the winter spirit to his chest. "I know" he said, his own voice sounding rather close to tears "I know" he repeated as he ran his ringers through Jack's hair, comforting the now bawling winter spirit.

"I'm so sorry" Jack chocked out between sobs, his face pressed into his rabbit's chest "I love you and I would never…"

"I know love, I know" Aster said, kissing the top of Jack's head. "I love you, and I trust you."

"I don't deserve your trust…I was an idiot and I didn't listen you to."

"Jack, stop being an idiot. I love you more than anything." Then, with a smile he added "And I saw."

"You saw?" Jack repeated in confusion.

"I saw him kiss you, and I saw you push him away." Jack could see by the look on Aster's face how much that had meant to him. He jumped up into the giant rabbit's arms and kissed his husband.

"I love you" he said into the kiss.

"I love you to Jack, always have, always will."

Jack felt the warmth and relive spreading through his body as he was carried away his rabbit. This is where he belonged, this is what was important to him, and would never do something to stupid again. He would never risk losing his husband, his Aster.

**There ya go, little bonus Christmas gift! Hope you liked it! Off to grandmas for the best cooking around! XD**


	5. Chapter 5 - Fall

Disclaimer: I do not own Jack Frost, Bunnymund or any other character from the Rise of the Guardians universe, I just love them a lot!

**Another night, and yet again I can't sleep! Going on eighteen hours and not even tired -_- well, at least that means you guys get more chapter! I really hope I did this on justice, I think I did but that could be the 3:30 A.M. Talking! Like, favorite, review, let me know what you think!**

Jack awoke the next morning surprisingly alert, fully aware of how alone he was in the bed. He wished Aster was there with him, especially after the events of the previous day, but his rabbit was out bringing joy and hope to millions of children around the world. Jack felt a bit guilty actually, he knew Aster had stayed with him last night, neither of them willing to be parted, and would now be doing double time to make it up.

Thoughts of the previous day danced through Jack's mind as he lay in their bed, not wanting to leave its warmth, the lingering smell of his rabbit comforting him. Jack knew that he was going to have to talk with Kyle and try to make things right. He wasn't mad at the summer spirit, well not really mad at least. He couldn't blame Kyle; he'd pretty much lead the poor kid on without meaning to. Jack cursed him blindness again, if only he had seen then signs… He would find the summer spirit and try to work things out, but not today. Today he would wait for Aster to finish his rounds and then he would be with him again.

Jack pulled himself out of bed reluctantly, slipping his clothes on and headed into the burrows small kitchen. Jack smiled, feeling warmth in his chest as he entered the room and saw the vase full of the Jacklillies sitting on the table, and small note tied to one step. Jack walked over and pulled out the flower the note was attached to, bringing it to his nose he smelled the strange, sweetly minty scent of the flowers. Jack's smile grew bigger as he read the note 'Forever and always.'

Checking the clock Jack saw that it was nearing noon, which meant Aster would be home in about an hour, just enough time to throw together something special for him! Jack wasn't much of a cook, Aster made most of the food mostly because neither of them enjoyed food poisoning, but he had gotten a carrot cake recipe from Tooth centuries ago that he could do really well, and Aster loved it. Rummaging through the cabinet Jack tried to think of what to say to Kyle when he spoke to the spirit. It was obvious that Kyle had feeling for him, but Jack didn't know how serious they were, or if they were even real. Kyle could very well just be falling for him because he was the only person the spirit had truly spoken with in nearly a century. Jack hoped it was that, because then they might be able to work through it.

Forty minutes later Jack pulled the pan from the oven, grinning at the lovely orange brown cake within it. He carefully removed the cake and placed in on a large platter, grabbing a tub of buttercream frosting, Asters favorite, and going to work. Another ten minutes of work and he had the cake frosted, complete with a horribly tacky red heart in the middle with 'Jack + Aster' written in it. Jack had just taken a seat to wait for Aster when he heard the alarm spells on the warren go off. In an instant he was up, staff in hand and heading out the door.

It didn't take him long to locate the source of the disturbance. Three of the sentinel eggs were carrying a red harried figure toward him. He stared as they deposited Kyle before him. "Thank you boys, turn the alarms off and head back to your stations" he said, waving the eggs away.

"Hey Ja-" Kyle began but Jack but him off.

"Oh no, don't you 'Hey Jack' me! What the hell is wrong with you? What on earth possessed you to come here, today off all days? Do you want Aster to actually break your jaw?" Jack said, anger causing him to speak louder than he had intended. He saw the hurt in Kyle's eyes at his words and he frankly didn't care.

"I had to come…I had to apologize." Kyle said dejectedly.

"…I appreciate that, but you shouldn't have come. I was going to come find you in a few days to talk." He said, wincing internally at the happiness that spread across Kyle's face at that. "Let me make one thing VERY clear here. I love ASTER, he is my husband and we have been together for over three hundred years. I am happy with him, beyond happy, he is my other half and I will NEVER do anything to jeopardize that, nor would I want to." Jack said his words strong and sincere.

"…I know" Kyle said after a moment's pause "What I did was stupid and I shouldn't have done it. I wanted to say sorry, and tell you I wouldn't do it again, I even brought this." he said, pulling out a bottle of summer cider "Assuming things went well I thought we could have a glass and out it behind us?"

Jack looked at the bottle warily, the golden liquid looked innocent enough but he couldn't help but sense some ulterior motive. Maybe Kyle planned to get him drunk and then try to make a move, he couldn't think that would work…could he? One glass couldn't do any harm he decided, he did want to repair his friendship with Kyle, and if this would help that he would do it, and then he would get Kyle the hell out of the warren before Aster showed returned. "Sure" Jack said, causing a wide grin to spread on Kyle's face.

Kyle pulled out two glasses from a small satchel he was carrying and began to poor the first glass, spilling a little of the golden liquid on over the edge and onto his hand in his haste. He offered it to Jack who was about to take it when he froze, taking a step back "Kyle…what's that?" he asked, pointing to the glass.

"It's summer cider." Kyle said, confused.

"No, your hand…" Jack said, his voice trailing off as he gazed at the black spot on Kyle's hand where the liquid had landed. His skin was dark and small shadowy wisps were flickering on it. Kyle gasped when he saw it, the glass and bottle both falling to the ground as he brought his right hand to his left, poking at the spot. "Kyle, what was in that drink?" Jack asked, suspicion clear I his voice. Kyle looked at Jack for a long moment, seemingly searching for an answer when suddenly his face contorted and he grabbed his left wrist, shouting out I pain. "Kyle! What's wrong?" Jack asked cautiously.  
"Hurts" Kyle grunted before he doubled over, holding his left hand to his stomach.  
Jack stepped forward, holding his hands out helplessly as he stared at Kyle. His eyes widened I horror as tendrils of shadow started rising from the ground where the cider had spilt and started pouring into the black spot on Kyle's hand. The spot started growing, expanding to cover Kyle's entire hand, his arm, and his shoulder and still the shadows poured into him. "Jack!" He shouted, his terrified eyes looking at Jack "Help!" he gasped just as the shadow overtook his face, now covering his entire body. Kyle brought his hands to his head, clawing at his face "MAKE IT STOP!" he screamed "THE PAIN! THE ANGER! MAKE IT STOP!" The supper spirit collapsed to his kneed, pressing his forehead to the ground as he screamed, his pain occasionally punctuated by sobs. The scene continued for several minutes, Jack stared in helpless horror as…whatever this was overtook Kyle.

Finally, after what seemed like an eternity Kyle's shouts abruptly cut off. "Kyle?" Jack asked cautiously, fear and concern showing plainly on his face. Kyle rose slowly, pushing himself to his knees, then into a standing position. He stared at Jack with eyes, no longer the orange of a sunset, but the dark red of blood.

He opened his mouth, and in a voice that was deep, cruel, and distinctly not Kyle's said "Kyle? I regret to inform you _guardian_, but Kyle's not here anymore."

**So there it is! I believe I've said this before, but DUN-DUN-DUN! ;P I hope you guys liked it, let me know how much you hate me in the comments!**

**As always thanks to everyone who liked and comments on my work, it really means so much to me that people like what I write! A special thanks to those who have gone a looked at my original story "Spirit Born" on my deviant art account ( ) Now I go to try to sleep! Night all!**


	6. Chapter 6 - Ire

Disclaimer: I do not own Jack Frost, Bunnymund, or any other characters from the Rise of the Guardians universe, I just love them a lot!

**OMG THIS TOOK SO LONG TO WRITE AND I'M SO SORRY! Really though, I've been feeling a bit under the weather the last few days, and I got a bunch of new books I've been dying to read for Christmas so I've been a bit distracted, but NO MORE! This was an interesting chapter to write, had at least ten rewrites before felt it was good! **

Jack stood and stared as 'Kyle' looked his own body up and down in an appraising way, turning his hand over in front of his face. His mouth split into a wide grin as he laughed, a dark angry laugh, not the happy joyful laugh Jack was used to. "Such power! Such passion! Oh, this body is truly magnificent!" 'Kyle' held his hand out, his open palm facing an open piece of ground. His face split into a truly horrifying grin as a bolt of red-orange energy arched from his hand into the ground, leaving a smoking black crater where it struck.

"Kyle?" Jack asked, his voice both cautious and hopeful.

'Kyle' looked at Jack as though he had forgotten the winter spirit was there. "Ah, Jack Frost." He said, looking at Jack like the winter spirit were a present left just for him "I suppose I have you to thank for my freedom don't I? After all it was you who orchestrated Pitch's demise yes? I would still be trapped in the shadows if you haven't opened a vacancy!" He gave a smile that sent a chill down Jack's spine "Good riddance too, Pitch had grown weak, he'd stopped following our will, might have even started to care. Pathetic fool."

"Who are you?" Jack said, forced to accept that this indeed wasn't Kyle he was speaking to.

'Kyle' looked as Jack; his eyebrows rising "You mean you don't know? I thought you were a guardian, don't you all live in fear that one day we will return?"

Great, another evil from the past that the other guardians hadn't bothered to tell him about. Jack was going to track down the others and force them to tell him everything, whether they thought it was necessary or not.

Seeing no response from Jack forthcoming 'Kyle' continued "I am that primal feeling you get when you are wronged, that fire that ignites when someone does something wrong to you. I am rage, I am anger, I am hate. You, my dear guardian, may call me Ire Spite.

Jack felt his stomach drop. He didn't know what he had expected, but that certainly wasn't it. The spirit of hate and anger was possessing Kyle, Jack hadn't even know such a thing was possible! He felt like he had been thrown back over two hundred years, back to before he was a guardian, with the others explaining about Pitch and their roles in the world. He hated feeling like he was always behind, like he never knew what was going on, he had thought that was over until Black came along, and now over a hundred years later, it was happening again. Jack gripped his staff tighter as Ire took a step toward him, the winter spirit crouching into a defensive stance.

"Oh my dear, you really don't know me, do you? If you did, you'd know that won't do you any good. I suppose I should count myself fortunate to have woken up with just you around, you guardians are so much more difficult to deal with in a group. Now, it's time to finish what Prime started so long ago, starting with you!" Ire raised his hand, the familiar orange crackle of Kyle's powers dancing around his hand, but it looked darker, streaks of red and black jolting through it like lightning through a cloud. He stepped forward and brought his hand up in preparation for attack Jack, but faltered, the energy crackling on his hand winking out. Ire blinked several times then brought a hand to his head with a groan of pain. His head suddenly shot up, bright orange eyes wide with fear before shaking his head roughly. Ire looked at Jack with those blood red eyes, his face confused "What have we here?" he mumbled. Then his face split into a truly terrifying grin "Love? Oh how delicious!"

Jack looked at Ire suspiciously, "What are you talking about?"

"Oh my dear boy! This...Kyle you called him? He loves you very much. I was simply commenting on how wonderfully ironic it is that I'll be using him to kill you!" Ire said, letting out a laugh that made the hair on Jack's neck stand on end. "Now, I believe we left off right about here!" he said with a hiss, sending a crackling bolt of energy flying through the air, straight at Jack's chest. Jack reacted on instinct, sending a matching bolt of energy at Ire, his a bright white-blue. They met in between the two spirits, crashing against one another with the sound of wind rushing through a canyon. Smaller bots of energy arched from where they two beams met, leaving scorch marks and patches of ice where they hit the ground.

Jack grunted as he felt the force of Ire's powers battling his own, and winning. The place where their blasts connected slowly shifting toward Jack until it was mere inches from his staff. Just as it were about to touch the curve of the gnarled wood Jack send out the strongest burst of energy he could muster, the resulting shockwave sending him flying backwards. He rolled several times before coming to a stop, propping himself up with one hand he level his staff at Ire at the spirit approached. "So this is the mightly Jack Frost? The guardian spirit that took down The Nightmare King. Pathetic. Any last words guardian?" Jack was about to respond with a bolt of frost when he saw Ire stiffen, the same pained expression contorting his face. He looked at Jack a moment later, his eyes bright orange "Jack, RUN!" Said Kyle's voice, barely more than a whisper, followed a moment later by a shout of pain. Jack turned to run, but had only managed to get to his feet before a ring of flames sprouted in front of him, encircling him and Ire.

Jack turned and looked into the blood red eyes he knew would be waiting for him. "Well, it would seem your little friend is stronger than I thought. No matter, he won't be swooping in to save you this time. Now, guardian, it's time for you to d-" Ire was interrupted as a large pair of feet connected squarely with his side, sending him flying several dozen feet, the flames dying as quickly as they had appeared.

"No, that would be my job." said Aster as he held out his hand Jack who grabbed it gladly, pulling himself up and hugging the rabbit. Aster looked at Jack and said in a strained voice "So sweety, care to explain why Kyle is here, why he sounds like he finally hit puberty, and oh I don't know, maybe why he's trying to kill you?" his careful control cracking at the end, worry creeping into his voice.

"Thats not Kyle" Jack said, releasing Aster and turning to face to motionless body of Ire.

"Oh? He looks an awful lot like Kyle." Aster said, his voice back under control.

"Well, its him, but its not him, he had some cider and then we was covered in shadow and then...that" Jack said pointing to the now stirring form of Ire.

"Jack, you are aware that you are making absolutely no sense, right?" Aster said, looking as Jack as though he was concerned for the winter spirits sanity.

"He called himself Ire Spite" Jack said.

Aster visibly paled through his fur, his ears flattened against his head "This is no time for jokes Jack" he said, his voice brittle.

"I'm not joking Aster, thats what he said right before he attacked me." Jack said, slightly indignantly. "Why, who's Ire Spite?" Jack asked, angry at his ignorance once again.

"Yes, Aster who am I?" Ire said, pushing himself into a standing position.

"Ire Spite is a forgotten hasbeen that was banished years ago to the darkness where he belongs" Aster said, his green eyes glaring at Ire's, which were shining in what seemed to be amusement.

"Oh come now Bunny, just cause you say it doesn't make it true, after all, I'm still here, ARENT I!" Ire yelled the last word as he sent a bolt of orange energy directly at the rabbit. Aster leapt gracefully up and out of the way, coming to land with both feet on Ire's head, or at least that was his intention, but the spirit of anger was ready for him. He grabbed Aster's feet and went to throw them up and away. Aster tucked into the toss, spinning backward and putting his hands together, hitting Ire under the chin like a volleyball as he came around the spin. Ire stumbled back several steps, regaining his senses just in time for his eyes to go wide befor the bolt of blue-white energy slammed into his chest, knocking him back and beginning to form ice around his torso. "ENOUGH!" He shouted as a wave of heat rolled off him, melting the ice enough for him to break free "I'll admit that I'm not quite up to a three against one just yet. Enjoy your reprieve guardians, but don't get too comfortable, I'm far from finished with you!" With that a pillar of fire enveloped Ire, leaving no trace of him as it vanished.

Jack stared at the sport Ire had vanished, his mind finally catching up with what had just happened. As the adrenalin drained from his body his hands started to shake, his eyes going wide. How had this happened? Kyle, his friend, had just been possessed and taken over by the spirit of Anger. He had Kyle's memories, or at least some of them, which meant he might know everything Jack had told Kyle. His family was in danger, and it was Jack's fault. Jack felt a full on panic attack building as a pair of strong arms wrapped around him, enveloping him in warm embrace. "Its ok Jack, we'll sort this out and figure out what's going on." Jack knew what was going on. There was a new evil out there threatening everything he loved. He had told that evil things about the guardians that he knew would come back to haunt him. That evil had taken over his newest friend who apparently loved him, Jack had a horrible feeling he was somehow responsible for that to. And to top it all off, he didn't even know who the hell this new evil actually was!

Aster held Jack until the winter spirits shaking stopped. Jack took a deep breath and pressed his face to the rabbits chest, drawing strength from his presence. "I'm sorry" he whispered, feeling like his guild was about to overwhelm him. "This is all my fault."

Aster grabbed Jack by his shoulders and gently pulled him up until they were face to face. "This is NOT your fault Jack. This is a lot of people's fault, mine among them." Then he stepped back and grabbed Jack's hand "Come on, we're going to North's. There's a story that its long past time your heard.

"Alright," Jack said, eager to learn more about what had just happened. "I love you" He said, leaning up to kiss Aster as the rabbit tapped his foot, summoning a rabbithole for them.

"I love you too." Aster said as they broke apart. Scooping Jack up in his arms the giant rabbit jumped down the hole, racing through the tunnels to North's, and, Jack hoped, to some answers.

**So there ya go! What did you think? Review and let me know!**

**Thanks to everyone who had read my stories likes, review, followed and all that awesome stuff! I got a little surprise, I've got more fics planned after this one! I didn't think it would happen, but I had the idea, and then I yelled at myself but couldn't convince myself not to!**

**There working titles so far are "Blindside" and "Civil War" though they may change as they get closer, especially the second one!**


	7. Chapter 7 - History

Disclaimer: I do not own Jack Frost, Bunnymund, or any other characters from the Rise of the Guardians universe, I just love them a lot!

**Alright, here is the last chapter! It's a bit short, but it's a wrap up so ya… I've got like three different BunnyFrost fic I'm working on atm, two as thankyous for people, one to be a sequel to this one so be on the lookout, no idea when they will be out, but my guess is soon cause I'm really excited for them!**

Jack and Aster appeared in the middle of North's workshop, causing nearby yeti to shout in alarm before grumbling at them. Looking at Aster, Jack was unable to push aside the concern that had been mounting during the journey any longer. His husband looked exhausted, his eyes were slightly unfocused, his paws dragged as he walked, his ears even drooped like the effort of holding them up was just too much. With his adrenalin rush gone, the effect of Easter and then the short battle were showing, his rabbit was exhausted. "You look dead on your feet; this can wait until tomorrow when you've had time to rest." He said, looking as Aster, concern obvious on his face.

"No, it's long since time you heard the story. Besides, I'm not that tired" he insisted, starting forward.

"Oh, then would you care to explain why your heading toward the yeti's quarters?" Jack asked, gesturing at the door Aster was moving towards.

Aster stopped and stared at the door for a moment and then turned back to Jack "Alright, so maybe I'm a little tired." He said with a grin.

Jack raised his eyebrows, looking at the rabbit like a mother looking at a child doing something foolish. Aster gave him an innocently sweet look that made Jack laugh, his concern lessening slightly, and he walked over to his husband "Come on, North's office is over here." Jack lead the way until they reached North's study.

"Jack, Bunny! Welcome! I must say I am surprised to see you, thought you would be resting after Easter Bunny?" North said when they walked into the room, walking over and embracing each of them briefly.

"He should be." Jack said, looking pointedly at Aster.

"And he will be as soon as were done here?" Aster replied, looking at Jack just as pointedly.

"What can I do for you that is so important?" North asked, sounding confused.

"Something happened North, Jack…well, you explain it." He said, gesturing to Jack. Jack sighed and stepped forward. He told North the story of the last week, leaving out a few of the more personal part, his facing falling with shame as he came to the kiss, and his own foolishness. He felt Aster's arm around his waist and gave a small smile, finishing his story.

North looked grim as he look from Jack to Aster and back again "This is indeed grim news. We must inform the others." North said, heading toward the door and the signal light controls.

"North, Jack needs to know the story." Aster said, sounding a little annoyed, and a lot exhausted. His ears were drooping even farther now, his eye lids looking like they were getting more difficult to keep open by the minute. "Go summon the others, but then tell Jack the story. They others know it, they don't need to be here."

"The other should still be here" North insisted.

"Tell him the story North" Jamie said from where he was suddenly standing near North's desk, picking up a small wrapped candy from the bowl on the desk.

"JAMIE!" North exclaimed, his hand on his chest "How many times must I tell you not to do that?"

"Sixty-two thousand four hundred and eighty three" Jamie said casually as he unwrapped the sweet and popped it in his mouth, smiling at the flavor.

North looked taken aback by the response "well, how far am I now?" he asked after a brief pause.

"Ninety two" Jamie said with an amused look. North shook his head, grumbling to himself as he headed out the door. They heard the hum of the light going out and then he returned. "Alright, tell him" Jamie said.  
"As soon as the others arrive" North said stubbornly

Jamie sighed "No, now. If you wait, Aster is going to pass out half way through and Jack will insist that we wait until he wakes up, so please save us three days and just tell it now?" he said.

North looked surprised before turning to face Jack, Jack looked concerned as he turned to look at Aster, Aster looked annoyed as he glared at Jamie. Finally North said "Very well." He looked at Jack and took a deep breath "Thousands and thousands of years ago, back when Manny was only force protecting children, humans were ruled by most base emotions. They were unable to grow as species because of this. Back then Manny was there in sky all the time; he did not wax and wane as he does now. He knew humans could be much more, and so he used all his strength to banish the primal feelings, Fear, Anger, Pain, and their leader who we know simply as Prime. Manny left Love and Passion to be free, knowing that humans needed them. Over centuries, the humans changed, when certain emotions grew, the Primals would occasionally escape but they were easily banished, until Fear took over body of young spirit, Pitch. Nobody remembers what Pitch was once spirit of. We only know that Fear overwhelmed him and took over him. Until that day the Primals were formless, like Black. With Pitch to tether Fear to this realm, Manny could not banish it, not completely. That is why we were created in beginning. The Primals have long tried to repeat their actions with Pitch, but knowledge spread and none would allow themselves to be taken, until now. It has been so long since they have been seen, they had all but passed from the mind." North finished, looking somber.

Jack stared at North for a long moment. They had known… he jumped up, "You know!" He shouted at North "YOU KNEW" he shouted, rounding on Aster, hurt causing him to yell louder then he had intended, the pained look on the rabbits face giving him no satisfaction. "You could have stopped it!" He rounded on Jamie. "I could have warned him, if you would stop keeping secrets, if you would tell me these things I wouldn't be so helpless every time they come up! I'm sick of it! I sick of not knowing what's going on, of having to have everything explained to me after it happens! I'm a guardian aren't I? Do you not trust me? Do you think I'm not competent enough to know this stuff?" Jack could feel his control breaking, his voice rising in pitch as emotions threatened to overwhelm him. "If I'd know I would have known to warn Kyle, none of this would have happened! I could have saved him, I could have...could have…" His voice trailed away as the first tear broke through his restraint.

Aster went to pull Jack into a hug, but he pushed the rabbit away. He wanted nothing more than to bury his face in his husband's chest, let the comfort of his embrace was over him, but he was mad at rabbit. Aster was his husband, they were supposed to trust each other, they were supposed to care for each other, they weren't supposed to keep secrets, and Aster's part in his hurt him the most. He looked at Aster, the hurt in his eyes at Jack's action too much for the winter spirit to take. Jack lost what little composure he had and broke and he fell to his knees, slamming his first into the ground, a patch of ice starting to grow outward from his position. He was ashamed at himself for everything that happened with Kyle, he was angry at his family for not telling him this important information, and he was angry with himself for letting it affect him so much.

Aster cautiously moved toward Jack and this time Jack accepted the hug, burring his face in his husband's soft fur and allowing the strong arms to comfort him. "I'm sorry" Aster whispered as he stroked Jack's back. "We should have told you. Don't you ever think that we don't trust you or respect you though! We thought they were gone, we thought they wouldn't be a problem anymore…we were wrong and were sorry." The words make Jack feel better, at least not as angry.

He leaned away from Aster and looked at North "I'm sorry I yelled at you." Looking at Jamie he said "And I'm sorry I accused you, I know that's now how it works." Then Jack leaned his head against Aster's chest and whispered, so quietly that even Aster, with his sensitive ears, barely heard it "I'm sorry…for everything. I'm sorry and I love you and I hope you can forgive me."

Aster leaned down so his mouth was right against Jack's earn and whispered "I love you too Jack." He pressed his forehead against the side of Jack's head and continued "There's nothing to forgive."

Jack smiled wide as he turned to kiss the rabbit. Everything would be ok. He had Aster, he had his family, and they were all safe for the moment. They would deal with Ire, they would save Kyle and protect the world, as was there job, they were guardians after all. At that moment though, Jack wasn't a guardian, he wasn't the spirit of winter, we was just Jack, and Aster was just Aster, and Jack couldn't have been happier.

**There ya go! Let me know what you thank!  
As always, they you to everyone who reads, follows, favorites, and reviews my stories, I love you all! And I hope you love me too (HA! SEE, I got the second "o" that time! :P)**


	8. Author's Note

**READ THIS FIRST!**

Hey all! So I realize that I have a lot of stories at this point, with no real indication as to the order they come in! With that in mind I decided to put up this with the order the stores are meant to be read in. (This is the order they were released and are intended to be read in, not the in which that actually occur in the world).

1. Seasons of Love (Complete)  
a. Shadow's of Love (Season's of Love written from Jack's perspective) (In-Progress)  
2. Growing old is inevitable, growing up is optional (Complete)  
3. Tooth and Claw (Complete)  
3. Down the Rabbit Hole (Complete)  
a. Wonderland (Companion piece to Down the Rabbit Hole) (Complete)  
4. To be a Guardian (Complete)  
5. Down Time (Complete)  
6. Spring (In Progress)  
7. Civil War (Working Title - To be Released)

I will be updating this as more things come out/change.

I want to thank everyone who reads, enjoys, favorites and comments on my writing, it means so much to know people actually like the ramblings I call stories


End file.
